


✿Twisted Wonderland headcanon collection✿

by EijiraSei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive reader, Child Abuse, Grooming, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EijiraSei/pseuds/EijiraSei
Summary: A collection of ~problematic~ twisted wonderland headcanons! I'll be posting the warning on top of each set of hc so people know exactly what to expect, aaaand also you can send requests over! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cheka (twisted wonderland)/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. ✿Request Rules

**Author's Note:**

> First up, the rules! Take a look at them if you want to send a request. If you don't, then go ahead and move to the next chapter!

✿ I will only write headcanons, always reader insert. If not specified in the request, I'll make the reader gender neutral. I also refuse to write fem!readers as they make me uncomfy!

✿ I only accept 3 characters per headcanon requests. If you send a request for multiple character, make sure they're all from the same fandom. It'll be easier on me,,

✿ As mentionned before, this is a problematic hc collection so I only accept problematic reqs, including but not limited to: Incest, lolisho, noncon, abusive relationships, yandere and more!

✿ While this is a twst collection, I also write for other fandoms! The fandoms are the following: Obey me! | A3! | Fate | Hypmic. If you want to send request for these, either look for the fandom's collection in my works or message me your request! For messages, go to Twitter: @EijiraSei | Tumblr: @Eijirasei

✿ Finally, here's the obligatory 'i don't condone this'.  
**I don't condone any of the problematic stuff I write irl. This is all fictional**


	2. ✿Feeling good || Cheka and Cub!Leona✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Lolisho, grooming. Don't read this one if you're not into that! 
> 
> Request: "Reader teaching Cheka and Kid!Leona how to feel good~"

**✿Cheka Kingscholar✿**

✿ The first time you met Cheka was during the Magical Shift Tournament. You were laying on the bed, recovering from a bad hit in the head when he first waltzed into the room. Immediately, you decided that you wanted to touch him. He was perfect- his high pitched voice, his cute little tail, the way his cheeks would redden after head pats…

✿ Over the next few visits, you started befriending the young lion. You would spoil him with gifts and candies, play whatever game he proposed and answer even the most ridiculous of his demands. You didn’t care about how much effort it’d take. The very fact you could be so close to such a cute thing was worth it anyway

✿ All of your hard work came to fruition when one day, Leona asked you to babysit Cheka while he slipped away for a nap. Usually he’d always stick around, albeit begrudgingly, to make sure the tiny furball would go back home safely. Seems like he came to trust you after witnessing you play with the kid for hours. You accepted, of course. While you found it amusing that he’d throw his baby nephew into the arms of a monster like you, you suppressed it. After all, you finally got time alone with him. You didn’t want to ruin it

✿ You lured the kid back to your room, locked the door behind you and asked the little boy if he wanted to try playing a ‘grown up game’. Cheka, eager to grow as all kids are, immediately accepted without even trying to find what kind of game it was. You told him it was the kind of game you need to keep a secret, and that he wasn’t allowed to tell anyway. He accepted that too, though you know he didn’t take any of what you said seriously

✿ Everything after was smooth sailing. You started by kissing him, bringing a hand in that mane of his to keep him steady. You thought the way he tried (and failed) to fight against your tongue was just too adorable. As things got more intense, you began stripping him of his clothes and eventually, when that task was over, you pushed him on the bed

✿ You abused of his body until exhaustion, ravelling in the mewls you tore out of Cheka. It gave you a sick sense of control, being able to toy around with the small body under you. Really, the only downside your twisted mind could find was your victim’s lack of stamina. By the time Leona came back to pick up his nephew, you already cleaned him up and dressed him back up. You told him he took a nap after playing too much, and he went home

**✿Leona Kingscholar✿**

✿ You’ve known Leona for a really long time now. As Farena’s closest friend, you’ve been around the palace the young princes live in a lot, and got to witness the youngest brother’s growth throughout the years. In a sense, you’re kind of a sibling to the pair, what with how close you are. Even their parents appreciate you!

✿ While that should make you happy… You have to admit you hate being seen as family, especially by one Leona Kingscholar. Over the years, you’ve got to see him grow into such an attractive boy that at time, your urges to defile his juvenile body were hard to suppress. The way he’d look at you, talk with you, hug you after a fight with his brother… It sent your mind to the gutter.

✿ Inappropriate touches were always a part of how you handled Leona when you two were alone, but things started escalating around his 9th birthday. A month or two after, to be exact. On a day you two were alone, Leona decided to take a bath with you. While you tried to shoo the idea away in fear of loosing control, he vehemently insisted, claiming you wouldn't be ‘weird like his brother’

✿ Realizing he wouldn’t back down, you accepted. You ran a bath for the two of you, making it ‘extra bubbly’ as the cub ordered. Once it was done, you called the cub who stayed behind to join you and started undressing, finishing by the time he arrived. He looked a bit embarrassed at the sight but it was what he bargained for, really

✿ You settled in and watched behind the cover of bubbles as Leona undressed. It feels so painfully erotic to you, watching the boy fumbling to take his clothes off with a bashful look to him. As you watched his pants fall to his ankles, you got an idea, which you promptly presented to the cub. How about to teach him how to feel good?

✿ While unsure at first, the prince quickly accepted. As he hopped into the bath, you grabbed hold of his hips and brought him against you. As you closed the distance between your mouths, you started playing with his tiny penis and eventually, made him pass out from overstimulation. If anyone asked, you’d blame it on the heat. You dried him and brought him back to bed, officially starting a routine you two would often take part in over the years

**✿Thank you for sending a request! I hope you enjoyed your time in my garden✿**


	3. ✿Unrequited love || Riddle Rosehearts✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Noncon, violence. Don't read this one if you're not into that!
> 
> Request: "riddle noncon Riddle Noncon RIDDLE NONCON!!!!! GETTIN FUCKED IN THE ASS BY SOMEONE TWICE HIS SIZE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"

**✿Riddle Rosehearts✿**

✿ You’ve had feelings for the dorm leader ever since the year started. The confidence in his eyes charmed you, his commitment to the rules swept you off your feet and finally, his occasional clumsiness stole your heart. While during most of the year, you tried to keep your feelings at bay, some of your friends convinced you to confess, if only for the sake of closure

✿ While you two weren’t close at all, you still had the occasional chat every now and then so it didn’t seem out of character when one day, you asked Riddle for help with homework. You made plans to study in his room after dinner and parted ways

✿ You really couldn’t stay still during dinner- You were just so nervous! While your friend’s teasing didn’t exactly help calm your nerve, it at least provided some distraction. Now, you were sitting on your bed, anxiously playing with your tie while waiting for your crush

✿ He arrived, and quickly you two got two work. You seriously couldn’t concentrate on anything with riddle so close and, instead of stalling with homework you didn’t struggle with much, you decided to confess. It was awkward to say the least, but really sweet. Too bad the sweetness was wasted on Riddle who immediately shut you down, claiming he wasn’t interested in something so childish

✿ Saying it shattered your heart would be an understatement. It made something within you snap. You couldn’t have his heart. And if you couldn’t, nobody else could. You’d destroy it yourself! You pinned the boy on your bed, which sent an immediate wave of anxiety crash in Riddle’s mind. He struggled, of course, he thrashed and screamed but it was nothing you couldn’t muffle with a pillow.

✿ You were twice his size, so it wasn’t hard to keep him in place. Because of his small frame, everything you did seemed disproportionate- The bruises, the bites, the scratches… It was as if a beast attacked him. By the time you inserted yourself in him, he had already lost his voice. By the time you were satisfied, he had already lost his will the fight back. The way he stretched around you felt good, but not nearly as good as the knowledge no one could innocently touch him again. You engraved yourself in his mind. In a way, he was yours

**✿Thank you for sending a request! I hope you enjoyed your time in my garden✿**


	4. ✿Quiet now || Sebek Zigvolt✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Noncon, violence. Don't read this one if you're not into that!
> 
> Request: "ANOTHER REQUEST! This time it's noncon cabbage boy Sebek >:D Scenerio is that reader doms him after getting tired of hearing him simp over Malmal"

**✿Sebek Zigvolt✿**

✿ You’ve been friends with Sebek for a while. Well- saying you two are friends would be a gross overstatement. Rather, you’ve been hanging out with him out of pity, which he doesn’t even seem to appreciate. Worst, he keeps insulting you while hyping up that Waka-sama guy

✿ Somehow, you manage to bear with it for a few month. Over this timespan, you end up learning more about him, the things he likes, his opinion on various matter… though you hate to admit it, you kind of grow found of him. He even stops insulting you as much, which is progress as far as you’re concerned Really, the only problem is that you’re still not his friend, just someone he can talk about this ‘Waka-sama’ to. “Waka-sama enjoys this” “Waka-sama feels strongly about this” “Waka-sama despises this”. You can’t even talk about yourself without Sebek somehow diverting the subject back to that person

✿ On a cold winter night, you two found yourselves hanging out in his room. You started the conversation and of course, he brought it back to the subject of his obsession. Honestly, the mere mention of that name was enough to infuriate you. It makes you want to wrap your hands around his neck, to squeeze until no word can escape that annoying mouth- ah. That’s what you’re doing. Without really realizing it, you jumped at his throat

✿ He didn’t struggle too much, probably out of sheer surprise. He simply stared at you with this panicked look in his eyes until passing out, which… You have to admit is a good look on him. Now, you wonder if you can bring out that look out of him again. You unwrap your fingers off of his throat and watch as he gasps for air. You just have to do more, don’t you?

✿ You climb on top of him, explaining that you’re only doing this to teach him a lesson. That if he didn’t talk so much about his dorm leader, you wouldn’t be something so cruel. You undress him, excusing every touch, no matter how painful as something he deserves. Finally, when you get to spread his legs, you’re glad to see this look you enjoy so much come back

✿ You spend your sweet time playing with his hole, enjoying the pained noises you forced out of him with every rushed motion. That enjoyment came to an end when he mentioned this damned guy again- As per earlier, your hands find their way on his neck again, this time keeping their hold strong until Sebek slipped into unconsciousness. You’d have to pick up things another time

**✿Thank you for sending a request! I hope you enjoyed your time in my garden✿**


	5. ✿ Prized puppy || Divus Crewel ✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Parent/child incest. Don't read this one if you're not into that!
> 
> Request: "uhmmm if i may request 👉👈,,,,, nsfw crewel x his child headcanons? they’re maybe around the age of an nrc first year and he loves showing them off as his prized puppy. everyone thinks their relationship is just a very cute, wholesome father child relationship, not knowing what goes on behind the scenes,,,,,thank you!! i love your work so far!!!"

**✿Divus Crewel✿**

✿ Everyone around campus know the science teacher’s child. Honestly, it’d take a considerable effort not to, given how close these two are. A testimony of this very fact is just how determined to help the kid is- They sit against his desk while he conducts classes, run errands when he’s too busy with said classes, assist him in every experiment and even go far as to patrol the class each time there’s a test to prevent cheating.

✿ Divus, in response for these favours, doesn’t hesitate to praise and spoil them, always making sure to point out how well behaved he raised his prized puppy to be. In fact, he simply won’t shut up about them! If you let him, he’d ramble on about his precious child for hours and hours like any loving father would.

✿ All in all, their relationship seemed like the perfect parent/child relationship to the average passer-by. Well, of course that couldn’t be farther from the truth- You read the prompt, don’t act surprised now!

✿ While the pair would play during the day the role of a perfect family during the day, the night is when they would turn to debauchery. On one occasion, leather cuffs would bind down the youth, keeping them firmly in place as hot wax poured down on their body. On another, the sound of moans and whip cracks would melt together, like music to the teacher’s ears

✿ Of course, they knew it was wrong. Well, Divus knew, at least. The kid, though not exactly an innocent little thing anymore, still didn’t exactly understand just how twisted this situation was. Their father always acted like that with them (to a certain extent with his students too), and as such they simply never questioned their father when he claimed such a thing was normal

✿ Getting on their knees to pleasure their father was just as natural as preparing dinner to make him happy. Another form of love they could only indulge in behind closed doors, lest they make a few jealous. The sound of flesh rubbing against flesh was just as joyous as the happy laughs they shared

**✿Thank you for sending a request! I hope you enjoyed your time in my garden✿**


	6. ✿ Revenge || Azul Ashengrotto✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Noncon. Don't read this one if you're not into that!
> 
> Request: "reader getting revenge on azul for deceiving them via contract and noncon’ing him? (bonus points if there’s something like hypnosis or mind control,, anything like that involved)"
> 
> Sorry this update took so long! I've been,,, a lazy rat for the past weeks www I'm gonna try to write more consistently from now on!! (and probably fail miserably!!)
> 
> Also Since my tumblr got banned, lemme plug my socials here ww  
> Tumblr | @Eijirasei  
> Twitter | @EijiraSei

**✿Azul Ashengrotto✿**

✿ Azul. Ah, you hate that name. You hate everything about him- His voice, his face, his mannerisms… There’s just something about him that has pissed you off since day one. That anger was only heightened when that scumbag managed to trick you into signing a contract with him

✿ Hearing him laugh at your mistakes, having to obey his every command, getting on your knees whenever he got bored... You can confidently say the hours spent working for him were the worst of your live- Hell, just recollecting the events could be enough to send you into blind rage. Eventually, it did.

✿ You snapped during one of the many sleepless nights you spent repeating these memories in your head. You don’t exactly know why you decided to act this night, but you did. You feet moved on their own, leading you to the bastard’s room. Your hands, shaking from apprehension and excitement, opened the door, as if possessed by someone else. Yes, that’s it- A demon possessed you that night. A demon Azul created

✿ You entered the room. He slept soundly. You closed the door, and still saw no sign of waking up from your victim. Finally, you pushed some furniture in front of his door, and in the same motion pushed up awake. You don’t know if the noise woke him up. The only thing that seem certain right now is your desire to ruin that disgusting face of his.

✿ His confusion turns to fear when you make your intent clear. You were here to rape him, and so you did. You shoved his face in the mattress to muffle his voice and shoved the wand he abandoned on the night table up his ass. Whatever blood you manage to draw with the rough back and forth motions will be the only lubrication he gets- not that you intent on making it enjoyable

✿ The harder he struggles, the rougher your gestures. Eventually, he goes limp against you and sobs with a broken voice. You don’t know if he realized that moving only made it worst or if he’s just too weak to thrash around, but the result’s the same. If he doesn’t resist, it’s not fun. You leave with a contempt expression on your face

**✿Thank you for sending a request! I hope you enjoyed your time in my garden✿**


End file.
